


Are you drunk?!

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [6]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno





	

"Are you drunk?!" Rose hissed, checking the hallway was clear before dragging Luisa into the room. 

"Shhh" The brunette giggled, stumbling through the doorway, hanging off of the redhead's hand. 

Rose quickly shut the door behind them, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. Emilio had gone away for a week on business, even though it was their one year anniversary, but Rose certainly wasn't complaining about the lack of contact between and her husband and herself. 

He had only been away for half a day, leaving her and Rafael in charge of things, but she had left her stepson to deal with most of it, knowing he wanted to impress his Father and although she may not love his Father, she did want Rafael to be as successful as he was capable of being. Another reason for leaving the Solano son to his own devices was so that he was so distracted with his own business that he didn't notice any of Rose's. It had only taken her a single morning to arrange a lot of what she had been meaning to do months back, but had been delayed due to a variety of reasons. 

One of them being Luisa. 

"You haven't drank in over a year, Lu, what's changed?" She walked back over to the Doctor, who was now looking at her feet, her hair hanging in loose curls, obscuring her soft facial features. She was twisting her ankle into different positions, each movement earning a cute laugh to herself. 

"I don't want to talk about it," Luisa kicked off her shoes, looked back up from the ground and let her hair tumble over her shoulders, "I never come to you to talk, Ro." She laughed again, wrapping her arms around the criminal's neck. 

"Well, we are going to talk and you're going to tell me why you're drunk." Rose unhooked the tanned arms from her neck and squeezing her hands gently, staring into her eyes, trying to take control of the situation yet struggling to maintain a steady heart rate. 

Luisa pouted, letting her arms drop heavily to her side and sighing in an exaggerated way. 

"Fine." She whined, rolling her eyes and slumping down onto the sofa. 

Without commenting on how immature the brunette was being, Rose sat next to her. 

"I don't understand," Rose began, "you seemed fine yesterday when we were all having dinner, so what changed overnight?" 

Luisa leant forwards, once again, laughing, bringing her legs onto the sofa with her. 

"It's an addiction, Ro, one day you're fine, the next you're not." 

"Luisa, look," Rose shuffled closer to the drunken woman, "I know it's an addiction, I know it's hard to overcome. But you did it and you did it for a long long time, so what made you suddenly want a drink?" 

"How did you manage to stay with my Father for a year?," she looked at the fiery haired woman, a smile tugging on her lips yet a sense of sadness glazed her vision, "You don't love him. In fact sometimes I struggle to picture you even liking him," her voice was slurred yet had a sense of clarity laced into it, "but I do like Allison, I like her a lot, but she keeps leaving me again and again. What are you doing that I'm not?! What will make her love me as much as my Dad loves you?" 

"Oh, Lu," she stroked a lock of brown hair away from her face, "Has Allison left you, again?" 

"Don't act too sad, I'm sure we all knew it was going to happen again," she said simply, getting lost in the deep sea of Rose's eyes, the gleaming blue contrasting beautifully with her flame-like hair, "but seriously, Rose, what do you do?" 

"I don't do anything," Rose replied, retracting her hand, "we have a relationship based on trust, he has no reason to leave me and I have no reason to leave him." 

"I can think of a few." Luisa mumbled, resting back against the sofa again. 

Her step-mother ignored the comment and continued with her speech, "Lu, if it keeps happening, maybe you're best to stay apart. Move on, find somebody you really want to be with. Somebody who will treat you right." 

"I have found that person." Luisa spoke, trying with immense determination to sound much more sober than she actually was. 

"Oh?" Rose was genuinely interested in who this person could be, pushing down the dangerous feeling of jealousy that was forming in the pit of her stomach. 

"And then she married my Father." She added, searching the masterminds face for any sort of reaction. The only reaction she did receive was one of sadness, certainly not the one she was aiming for. She wanted Rose to agree that they were meant for each other, she wanted her to leave her father and run away with her, start a new life, make a new identity for them both. But, even whilst her vision may have been corrupted by the amount of alcohol she had poured down her throat, she knew that this idea would be a long shot. One that would only exist in her dreams. So the expression on Rose's face hadn't shocked the brunette, just caused her hope to falter. 

"Luisa," the redhead began, her voice sad. 

"No, don't worry about it, I shouldn't have come I just didn't know where else to go. I know you don't love me, it's okay." The doctor pushed herself off the sofa, picking up her shoes and sitting on the chair near the door, trying to pull on her heels which proved to be much harder than she had anticipated. 

Rose watched the brunette struggle with her footwear for a minute before standing up and wandering over to her, kneeling down in front of the damsel in distress and batting her hands away. 

Luisa sighed, this wasn't what was meant to happen. She was meant to briskly get on her shoes, walk out of the room and never look back. She could get over Rose if she really tried, she was sure of it. Now her certainty had began to fade. Rose wasn't meant to help her, she was meant to be mean to her, upset her to the point of hatred so Luisa would be able to forget about her. 

"You never let me finish," Rose said, outstretching Luisa's leg and slipping on one of her heels, "you are right, I did marry your father. And that's why I wouldn't be good for you. I can't treat you right, Lu, I just hurt you over and over again. But I do love you. I never lied about that." 

"If you really loved me, Rose, you would have left him." The brunette had an emotionless tone, her hands playing with the hem of her own dress as the woman she loved spoke to her in such a meaningful way. 

"No, I'm doing this because I love you. If I leave your Father it will be me and you, together, but I don't want to hurt you Luisa, you don't deserve to be hurt by me. I don't deserve you." She slipped her other shoe on, keeping her hand rested on Luisa's calf. 

"Bullshit," Luisa laughed, shaking her head, "staying with my Father is the thing that's hurting me, you idiot, how can you not see that?!" She pushed herself onto her feet, walking over to the door, surprisingly feeling a lot more sober than she had done when she first entered the apartment. 

"Luisa!" Rose called after her, her plea completely ignored as Luisa slammed the door behind her, walking into the corridor and stepping into the elevator. 

For a moment, the criminal did contemplate running after her and had to almost stop her feet from leading her right to the brunette. Then she realised that if she followed her, she would just hurt her more. She hated upsetting Luisa, she really did, and although following her may be what Luisa thinks she wants Rose to do, in the long run she would regret it. So she stayed, she waited, she sat. 

Only a few minutes had passed when she picked up her phone, tapping out a message. 

'Text me when you're home, I need to know you're safe. I'm sorry.' 

She grasped her phone tight in her hand, tapping impatiently on the clear case with a Rose ironically printed on it. 

Five minutes passed, then ten, then fifteen. She knew that Luisa should have been home by now. It was extremely likely that she was just avoiding her text, but she didn't want to take that risk. Instead she pulled on her jacket, picked up her car keys and rushed out of the door, slamming it in a similar way that Luisa had done. 

She pressed the call button, only to hear the call ring out. 

"Come on, Lu ." She muttered to herself, calling her again. 

She reached the outside of the hotel when she called for the third time. This time she heard a distinct shrill of Luisa's ringtone. 

"Huh?" She mumbled, her eyes darting in all directions, trying to work out where the noise was coming from. 

Then she felt two hands grasp her arm, pulling her behind a heart shaped tree that had recently been installed. 

"What the-" Rose almost shouted before she was cut off. 

"Will you be quiet?!" Luisa said in an urgent tone. 

"What the fuck, Luisa, why aren't you at home?!" 

"Why aren't you?" She replied, smirking slightly. 

"I asked first." Was her simple reply. 

"Rafael is over there and he hasn't left, I can't get past him." Luisa explained, gesturing over to where her brother was stood. 

"You could have gone round the back." 

"I tried, Petra is out there. I think they're sealing a deal with some people." The doctor's voice was distant as though she were devising a plan. 

"You should have just come back to me." Rose suggested, rolling her eyes. 

"After I had performed a very spectacular and dramatic storm out, I think not." 

Rose laughed, earning a smile from Luisa which she tried hard to hide. 

"Well you appear to have sobered up now, so walk past them, they won't know a thing." 

"You're right, I could." Luisa said, turning to face Rose, who was much closer than she thought. 

Suddenly, Rose was thrown into a trance, the heat of Luisa's body was radiating its way over to her, causing her heart to beat faster than she ever thought was humanly possible. 

"Or," Luisa said, leaning in closer, "I could take up your offer of going back to your apartment." 

All Rose could do was nod. She had no sense of morality anymore, not that the drug lord had much to begin with, but the tiny remaining knowledge had vanished. 

Luisa grinned as her lover grabbed her by the hand and lead her expertly away from the prying eye of the public and into the elevator. 

"This is a temporary thing." Rose breathed as she pushed Luisa against the elevator wall. 

"You said that last time" Luisa laughed, sneaking out from underneath her as the elevator came to a halt, the doors opening.

Shaking her head, Rose followed the newly sobered figure up to the apartment door, trying to hide the smiles that had successfully fought their way onto her perfectly formed lips. 

She watched as Luisa reached the door, looking expectantly over to the redhead who was now approaching slower than needed, knowing she was the only one with the key in her possession, other than her Father who was away on business. 

"Come on then." She rushed, urging the tall figure to hurry. 

"Why?," Rose began, a smirk dancing on her lips as she swung her hips in a mesmerising manner, hypnotising Luisa into a lustful trance "we have all week." She eventually finished, only when she was close enough for her liking.


End file.
